Masked Blade
by AbZHz101
Summary: A being reflects upon the past as it travels the endless sands of Hueco Mundo. Lots of cursing, eventual killings AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. This work is purely fan-made and is not intended to make a profit. Please support the official release.

* * *

Sand… night… so much sand.

But he had a purpose- he had to get there; the others were just behind him. They wouldn't fail.

This wasn't their first rescue mission, and that single-minded drive would carry him through now as it did before.

As the crescent moon that hung in an eternal cloudless sky reflected against his white and red Hierro, he reflected that it was good that he could not change back- his appearance helping him to blend in for once rather than stick out like it usually would. And that brought up thoughts of how his appearance got this way- like it always did.

* * *

'_Looks like I did it after all. I guess I owe that smug prick a thank you the next time I see him_.' He then noticed Urahara, '_Payback for stuffing me in that freaking hole_!'

Kisuke Urahara and Jinta watched tensely as the boy absently drew his Zanpakuto- still cut from where the Sixth Captain had sliced it- and began to twirl it by the tassel on his left index finger. He then walked up to the candy-store owner and stopped.

"YOU JERK!" Ichigo roared as he planted a right hook into the man's nose. "Couldn't you have warned me before pulling a stunt like that! _When I'm through with you_, you'll definitely need that cane to walk, you bastard!"

"Now, now, Ichigo, can't we discuss this later? Like after you have got that mask off your face?"

"Mask?" Ichigo asked, absently catching the hilt with his right hand and touching his face with his left. "What the-?" He got a solid grip and tried to pull. All he got for his trouble was pain. "The hell? It won't- come- off!" Even a strike did nothing.

"Hmm… interesting," Urahara said examining Ichigo while delicately holding his bleeding nose.

"_Interesting_! This is your fault so fix it!" Ichigo responded.

"Actually it's your fault, Ichigo," Kisuke replied. "If you had activated your powers sooner we wouldn't be in this mess. But you just had to go past the time limit- though if you _really_ want my help, I suppose I could just put it on your tab. But that can wait- we haven't finished your training yet and it doesn't seem detrimental, so, I think we can put it on hold for now."

"And what's your plan for that?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing much- all you have to do is knock off my hat and since I know how much you suck at pulling things off by the time you're told- this doesn't have a time limit."

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No I'm very serious- of course you don't think that I'll just be dodging or parrying, do you?" A gentleman's sword appeared from his cane. "This is _Benihime_, my Zanpakuto, and I can assure you _she_ is very, _very_ real." Ichigo could feel the power and seriousness radiating of the seemingly normally jovial man, was it all a façade? "The only way you can do this is to find out your own Zanpakuto's name- a special attack wouldn't hurt either. But if you can't then I'll kill you- a Soul Reaper who can't commune with his own Zanpakuto is no better than a worm and should not bother with anything other than survival. But you're not like that- you'd keep trying and only make it worse for Rukia. I'll save everyone the trouble of dealing with you."

With that the store owner came at Ichigo with a speed that the teen never knew he possessed. _'Shit, he is going to kill me!'_ He blocked the strike and was able to turn the damage away but at the cost of seeing more of his sword being cut away. '_There_ _has to be some way to win!_'

"_Ichigo, have you forgotten me already?_" a voice spoke interrupting his thoughts.

'_Sorry Zangetsu, it's just that things are really hectic out here!_' he thought in reply. Then he realized who it was that spoke to him. And that he _knew_ him. Like that Zangetsu liked to trace out a path in the sky with his fingers, or that Zangetsu _hated_ being wet and that in his inner world there really was no place safe from the rain. '_How the hell_-'

The world seemed to stop. "_It is because you have tapped into the two possibilities, the two ways to manifest power, a soul has to become. Because we are one you know me as well as you know yourself, and I know you just as well. You have done what no one else ever has- becoming simultaneously a Soul Reaper_-"

'_And a Hollow_,' Ichigo finished the thought. And he felt fear and despair. Was he going to lose control and harm all those he cared about? Hollows always went after friends and family first- those they had made bonds with. Was he just a ticking time bomb? Maybe it was better to let Urahara finish him off now…

"_Hear my words, Ichigo! You stand awake in a land of men who walk in a daze! But you also walk a path narrower than a razor's edge. If you stop, if you hesitate, if you let fear control you, if you try to turn back; you will fall, and never be able to protect anything again. Destruction shall be all that you will be good for- and you will drag everyone who you have a bond with into that pit as well. Your only option is to move forward! That is the safest thing on a high wire, never stop as there is always something greater, always something more! Reach for it always! Now let them hear the name of your soul's manifestation in the highest points of Heaven and the very bowels of Hell!_"

"_Zangetsu_!"

"Well now- looks like I won't have to kill you after all. So what do ya say? Shall we start the actual third test?" Kisuke asked.

"You know," Ichigo began, "while I was in that pit I promised myself that I'd kill you. But I'm thinking that doing so right now is way too soon. So I hope you dodge this- because I haven't got control of it yet. _Getsuga Tenshou_!"

"Cry, _Benihime_!" He put up a quick shield that didn't have the energy to hold back the attack. However long before it shattered, the man had Flash Stepped out of the way. The same could not be said of his hat though, which was neatly bisected some thirty feet behind where it had begun to fall. "My hat!" he moaned- though privately glad; it could have been him… if he was blind, deaf, and capable of the top speed of a glacier. Still that attack… Ichigo definitely was his father's son, inheriting such a similar blade.

* * *

"Well now I guess you want me to get to work with that mask of yours?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "Zangetsu, eased my worries about it. It'll be fine. No matter what happens I will still be me."

Urahara looked him in the eye to ask if he was sure and for the first time noticed that he didn't have black and yellow eyes- they hadn't changed at all. "And this has nothing to do with not wanting to owe me more am I right?" he asked without skipping a beat.

"Maybe just a bit."

* * *

**And now time for... a series of flashback chapters yay! Things really start to change around the Arrancar Arival Arc. Or if you want more specific Ichigo's battle upon the Execution Hill.**

**For reference Ichigo's appearance as he is in Hueco Mundo is what his body looked like while Ichigo was fighting his inner Hollow with a few changes: 1) Ichigo doesn't have a forming mask on his head over a complete one. The mask is complete. 2) His eyes, as will be later noted, are still the same color they normally are. They are not black and yellow- or plain yellow for that matter. 3) When Ichigo wears the full uniform it is not in tatters unless it got that way in the fight. Also in the opening scene he has discarded the top half of the Soul Reaper's uniform- though should he so choose he can call it back.**

**I've read fics where because Ichigo having already striken the mask by the time he is aware of himself after getting out of the Shattered Shaft it seperates a small chunk of his being which becomes his inner Hollow. Here they didn't seperate. But because he has access to his Zanpakuto he can still feel the bonds he's made and doesn't feel a Hollow's hunger. Also no seperate inner Hollow. You have been warned.**

**Ok, if anyone has read _A Protector's Pride_ by Neoryu777, the author mentions never seeing another story with the idea of a mask-in-stages ability for Ichigo. While I've had the idea for this before I read that I feel that I must at least say that the mask-in-stages idea does play a major role. Also for those who haven't realized, the premise here is that a Natural Visard- of which Ichigo is the first and currently only- cannot take off his mask.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uryuu, I swear, if you shoot me- I don't care what those arrows of yours do- I _will_ find a way to haunt your ass." It was the second thing he had said since being kicked out of his body again by Benihime, stupid shopkeeper. And after he got over his immediate irritation he thought it was the best way to calm down his friends who were now on guard because of the Hollow feel of his energy and the mask he was wearing.

"Why should I trust the words of a Hollow?"

He turned to face the Quincy, "Because you dumb ass, I don't want to eat you!" His words were accompanied with a side kick and he began to stomp on the blue-haired teen's now-exposed rear.

"Those eyes…" the Ishida murmured.

"What was that, Uryuu? Something you care to share with the rest of the class?" Ichigo let up on the kicks as he asked the other boy.

"Your eyes," the Quincy stated loud enough that everyone could hear him, "are not the eyes of a Hollow. And now that I look you are missing the hole in the middle of your chest as well."

"Only a matter of time…" Ichigo muttered to the sky.

"What?" Chad asked.

"I said it's only a matter of time. This idiot," he jerked his head in Urahara's direction, "was supposed to help me regain my Soul Reaper powers. What he ended up doing is turning me into a human-Soul Reaper-Hollow, or is it Hollow-Soul Reaper? Anyway it's still me on the inside; it's just that once my Hollow abilities catch up to my Soul Reaper ones I'm going to look like a hollow completely- though some Menos have what you would think of as human colored eyes- it means they have one dominant, rational personality."

"Is there anything we can do?" Orihime asked.

"Nah, anyway I'm not sure I mind anymore," Ichigo stated calmly. Before anyone could ask he answered the question. "Don't get me wrong, at first I completely freaked. But as more time passes, and I don't feel an urge to eat people, my worry recedes a little more. The way I'm starting to see it is that my appearance will be different but that's really it. And you guys know how much I care for other people's thoughts on my looks."

* * *

'_Four thousand seven hundred fifty… Four thousand seven hundred fifty-one_,' he counted in his head. "Hey, Yoruichi, we're coming up on the exit right?" '_Four thousand seven hundred fifty-four…_'

"No, by my estimates we're only about half-way to Soul Society." "_What_!" "Calm down, Urahara didn't mention this but time here flows much slower than it does in either the Soul Society or World of the Living. About one thousand seconds in here to every second in either of those worlds. So while it might be four minutes to him it will be four thousand minutes to us. But that doesn't mean you should slow down. Urahara likely left that detail out so we could make the best time possible which is a good thing in more than one way. This land is full of hazards- please avoid touching the walls, they will pull you in. Also because this Senkeimon is illegal there is a high chance of running into an entity known as The Cleaner, which will push us out of the Precipice World to a random time- when our bodies come out they will try to adjust to the correct ages- this can result in death three different ways, the body not being able to handle such a dramatic change in age so quickly, old age, and being in a time before you were born- thus ceasing to exist."

'_Well there's a lovely image. So glad I asked_.'

"Yoruichi, tell me, does The Cleaner look like a giant train from the front?" Chad asked calmly.

"Run faster!" was the cat's only reply.

'_Right now I wish I had practical knowledge about using Flash Step instead of purely theoretical_,' he sighed mentally, '_But even if I did I wouldn't abandon everyone_.'

"The exit!" Orihime cried.

"We're almost there!" Uryuu pointed out gratefully.

"It's still gaining," Chad told them. Ichigo looked back. The Cleaner was easily going to catch Orihime and Chad if he didn't do something. So he _moved_. In what seemed like an instant he was behind them both and grabbed them, and propelled the three of them in front of the others. Seeing this Uryuu and Yoruichi used their own super speed techniques so that they were again ahead as they didn't have extra things to carry and they all burst through the exit Yoruichi first, then Uryuu, and finally Ichigo carrying Chad and Orihime. Then they found out that Urahara had dropped them in the middle of the sky! Gravity ensued.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi asked him, "how long have you known Flash Step?"

"Theoretically? Since Zangetsu told me. First time I used it in practice."

"We shall have to work on it."

"Why? I think I worked pretty well."

"Because it was _sloppy_! You used too much energy for the distance you traveled- even taking into account the burden of two extra people. Such use is an insult to the technique's very essence!"

"Thanks for that. So… we're in Soul Society now?"

* * *

'_Well I didn't eat sand thanks to my mask… that's one thing I should be grateful for_.'

* * *

"Ya know, I never did get your name intruder!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied trying to cut through the man's sheath.

"Well, so you know Soul Society considers it good manners to introduce our victims to their killers. My name is Ikkaku Maderame, Third Seat of Squad Eleven. So now that we're pals why don't you tell me what's up with that mask? It saved your face from getting cut up just now but most spirits don't wear them for fear of being mistaken for Hollows."

"If I cared about what other people found to be smart then why the hell did I just break in here, especially in such an obvious way?" Ichigo retorted. "Besides if I let fear rule me, I die."

"Ya know I think you would have liked our division," Ikkaku said. "Shame I'm going to have to kill you. Though who taught you, because you're movements speak of training."

"Can you call a man who worked with you for only ten days a teacher? And three of those I spent in a pit under a binding while he waited for me to die, but if you can then my teacher was Kisuke Urahara. Although if you were talking about unarmed combat, which I doubt, then that would be my Karate teacher as well as my dad who thinks it's a good idea that the first thing I see in my day is his fist flying at my face."

"I see, if that's the case then I can't hold back, for fear of insulting the disciple of a former Captain! Grow, Hozukimaru! Though you really don't seem like the analytical type."

"I have no idea what you mean with the former Captain shit, but people can surprise you," Ichigo replied sounding bored. "And right now I think my best move," he began to twirl Zangestu by the cloth, "is to keep you at a distance."

"You don't really think you will be able to, do you?" Ikkaku replied sprinting forward.

Ichigo's only reply was to say the name of his sword's attack, "Gestsuga Tenshou."

Ikkaku made to avoid the strike but it had come with the bottom edge leading. The result was a trench in the street, Hozukimaru having the tassel and a foot of wood before it sheared off, and Ikkaku with a very cut up calf. Ichigo turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going? This fight's not finished yet!"

"Maybe," Ichigo answered, "but at the moment I have more important things than winning. I have a friend to save and while you still might be able to fight, I doubt that you could chase me should I leave. I would ask where my friend was being held but I can tell, you're the kind of guy where getting that information is a Catch 22: you won't give it up unless you admit I've won, and you won't do that until you die- at which point I can't get any answers from you. So my staying here has no purpose. Goodbye, Ikkaku, I enjoyed the fight while it lasted." Ichigo turned and ran from the scene of their fight.

"Damn, what an interesting guy," Ikkaku muttered heading in the direction of the Fourth Division. "The Captain will want to know." He shook his head and told the sky, "And he was right on all counts."

* * *

**Go choppyness! And for reference Ichigo can't read everyone's thoughts. They just told him that stuff later and he's integrated the information into his memories!**


	3. Chapter 3

'_What the hell happened to "All fights in this city are one-on-one?" There's like three hundred coming after me!'_

* * *

"I figured you'd come here- it was a simple matter of patience."

"Renji Abarai," Ichigo recalled the name of his opponent from before.

"So you do remember me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yeah I remember- that I kicked your ass!"

"Insolent brat! I'll have you know that all Soul Reapers Lieutenant Rank and higher are required to wear limiters that suppress our strength to that of one-fifth our usual whenever we enter the World of the Living. So by facing me here, I am five time stronger!"

"Yeah, and? When we fought before I didn't even know about Shikia, let alone achieved it. But if you paid attention you would have noticed that I now have attained Shikia- I think that should about even us out… or it would, except for one thing, Renji, you don't know what my sword is capable of and I don't feel like telling- _which means, I have the advantage_!" Ichigo roared, charging forth.

"You're so conceited. You think that you could do anything? Remember Captain Kuchiki? Even if you could beat me- which will never happen- and _eleven_ more just as strong, you would have to fight _thirteen_ Soul Reapers at _his_ level. And remember what I said about limiters? That applies to him too. But you don't have to worry about that- _I'll defeat you here and now_! _Roar, Zabimaru_!"

Ichigo found that his feet did not have enough friction to prevent him from being pushed back by his opponents extending sword. Neither, it seemed did the wall behind him. Well now his back ached, and his mask was a little more chipped- but other than that he was fine. Eleven more like him? Piece of cake, though the Captains might prove to be more of an issue. Still nothing like a sneak attack, even if at the distance he was at it didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of actually hitting his opponent. The look of shock would be worth it. It was for that reason alone he threw Zangestu without a hold on the cloth. He knew the attack would be dodged or blocked, but it didn't matter, because it was his way of saying "screw you."

If Renji and the observers of the match were surprised by his opener, then they were definitely surprised that he followed up the attack by charging straight at the Sixth Squad Lieutenant, right hand cocked back like he still had his blade. "What is he, crazy?" Ganju shouted. "That's just going to get him killed!" Renji, once he realized what was going on seemed to agree; redirecting the flying Zanpakuto to his right while sidestepping to his left, he launched his own blade at his unarmed opponent. It was a shame that he couldn't see under Ichigo's mask, because he was grinning like a loon, '_Just as planned. Time to rock your world, Renji!_'

He swung his right arm forward, shouting out his Soul Cutter's attack, "_Getsuga_-" Zangetsu seemed to waver into existence in his hand. '_An illusion? But that's not possible- I __**felt**__ the weight of that blade as I redirected it, and a Zanpakuto's abilities can only be used when their Soul Reaper has them in their hand!' _"_Tenshou_!" The wave of pure spirit energy was not stopped by his blade, and only thanks to a last second dodge was he able to come out unscathed, but thoroughly unsettled. '_Just what kind of ability was that?_'

The blindingly bright wave of energy had also resulted in him losing track of his opponent. Normally, this wasn't much of an issue. Renji's reflexes coupled with Zabimaru's special ability meant that there was a very small zone that someone could enter and be able to hit him before he could react. But that range did vary according to his opponent's abilities and once again Renji was afraid by just how much of an X-factor Ichigo was. _'Not in front, nor left, nor above, so either right or behind_!'

"Found you!" Renji cried. Ichigo sidestepped the first swipe. Two flicks of two different wrists and he had blocked Zabimaru's second pass. "Don't you realize that if you die, Rukia might be able to get her powers back soon enough to get an appeal? As long as you cling to life, she's going to die!" A full swing to power the third attempt. Ichigo planted the blade into the ground. Zabimaru returned to its original length.

"I get where you're coming from, I really do," Ichigo stated. His blade began to swing by the cloth in his right hand. "But there are people back home that I have to protect as well, so I can't afford to die. But- I can't let Rukia die for saving my family! So I'm going to rescue her, and no one, not you, not your stuck-up Captain, not your Thirteen Squads can do a thing about it! And anyone who gets in my way, or tries to hurt my friends- _I'll kill them_."

"You're so naive!" Renji retorted, lashing out with Zabimaru again. Zangetsu met the front of the blade. Ichigo pulled the blade back into his hand as he dodged the other zanpakuto by jumping away. He had to see if three swings was the limit for which the blade could extend or if it was higher. Renji's swordsmanship showed as he was able to score a hit on Ichigo's side ripping it open as it returned.

"I think I've got it now," Ichigo said, clutching his side and waiting for Zangetsu's Hollow Side's High Speed Regeneration to kick in. '_Smoke and Mirrors_,' he thought.

"What are you blabbering about?" Renji asked.

"I've got your sword-" he raised his head "-_all figured out_. Between this fight and our last you've never swung your blade in its extended state more than exactly three times. Which means, that's your limit. It's your long range technique, your short range technique, your go-to offence, and your primary defense." He enjoyed seeing the look that flooded the Lieutenant's entire body for a moment as he spoke- he had guessed right.

"Maybe it is," Renji conceded. "But that begs the question, 'what are you gonna do about it?' You haven't landed a hit on me yet, Ichigo."

"Well then, what do you say we change that?" Ichigo asked charging head first into his opponent. Renji struck out and Ichigo Flash Stepped past. Ichigo was now parallel to Zabimaru's blade, left hand resting on it to prevent a counter, his own blade swinging by the cloth about to connect with Renji's hip. Ichigo steadily had let the ribbon slide out of his grip extending the radius of his swing meaning that Renji had a nice cut going all the way from his left hip to right shoulder. Ichigo then backed off to see just what damage had been done. "This time my attack is going straight through your sword! Getsuga Tenshou!"

And he was good on his word. Renji had his blade broken and another cut to match the first. Ichigo walked up to his downed opponent but stopped when he began to speak.

"So now what? Are you going to eat me? Yeah that's right, I noticed your little healing, and that mask, you're a Hollow- so about to sample a Lieutenant's spirit energy?"

"Eww. That sounds completely gross. All I care about is if you're going to keep trying to stop me. You're in no condition to. You should probably wait for _someone_," he looked strongly at Hanataro, "to patch you up. And by that time no shortcuts are going to be able to allow you to catch me so I don't really care. And I don't care about what I have to become- I _will_ protect everyone I set my mind on defending, who knows- one day that might include you. Ganju, let's go! We get up there and try to find someplace to sleep for the night."

* * *

'_What the hell? Is this… a Captain's Spiritual Pressure? So hard to breathe… But if I focus on holding some of my own inside my body… That's better- but whoever this is… is a murdering psychopath. And they say Hollows are supposed to be bad_!'

"Who's there? Hiding after that display seems kind of stupid, after all you practically announced yourself with that macabre Spirit Pressure."

Then a figure appeared before him. "I'm looking for the guy who beat up Ikkaku. And you fit the bill Orange Hair, or as Ikkaku told me Ichigo Kurosaki. You came out better in that fight so I assume that you can at least give me a warm up, but tell me- out of your pretty little group, who's the strongest? Because you see, Ichigo, I live for fights that take me to the edge of Death, and if I happen to be pushed over; oh well, that's the price of such a glorious battle!"

"Then I guess I'm the one you want, asshole. Ganju, go. I'll catch up. Just make sure you get Rukia out of here. If we can't do that then everything else is pointless."

"You sure? What about-" "JUST GO ALREADY!" "Fine, die in a two-on-one battle, see if I care," he said as he dashed away.

'_Two-on-one? What's he talking about? Only the Captain's he… Wha- when did she get here? I couldn't sense her at all! But given this guy, it isn't as surprising… still I'm going to have to keep a tab on her so she doesn't pull a sneak attack._'

"Obviously your little friend doesn't know about the Eleventh Division," the Eleventh Captain sneered. "Having someone interfere in our fight is an insult to our pride. To rectify that we'd fight the interloper to the death to regain our honor- that's just who we are. Though if the fight isn't one-on-one to begin with then I might not kill them- but that is neither here nor there. The fact is I really don't care why you're here, so spare me all that philosophical crap. Let's keep this simple, my name is Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad Eleven, and I am here to fight you to the death."

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo, and sorry but I don't have a title to give you. I just know that you're in my way."

"Good, something tells me that you're going to be the most excitement I'm going to have in a long time. So let's have some fun, Ichigo!" Kepachi roared. As he moved forward Ichigo noticed something about the man's sword. Something disturbing. He was able to block fine, but his distracted state meant that he could not swing his blade, so he jumped back.

"Hey, what's wrong? A second ago you were all pumped up, but now- I feel as though if I'm not careful I'll cut your head off. Why are you holding back?" Kenpachi asked.

"Did you know… that your sword is screaming in pain? It's not something I can comprehend. Without both a logical reason and determination I cannot swing my blade- it is insulting to strike with a sword sheathed."

"You need logic to attack? What pussy shit is that? And it seems like you're one of those pansy Soul Reapers that needs to rely on their sword to make them strong. Bull. Shit. I've gotten to where I am today by my own power- not by relying on _someone else_!"

"That is how you feel? I truly cannot comprehend it. You said I should spare you my philosophy, but I feel that I must correct you and your misconceptions. Your sword _is_ a part of you, just as your arms and legs are a part of you. Do you purposefully allow those to grow weak so that you do not rely on _their_ power? So when you swing your blade you are making war with yourself- war, your blade is not even neutral! And for the record, my mask is also a manifestation of my power and due to the fact that it's awake- I understand my sword to such a degree that what you're saying is completely stupid!" Ichigo informed. "But perhaps you will better understand my position after seeing my strength in battle."

"Bring it!"

* * *

"Gestuga Tenshou" '_In a limited space like here a single direction burst is much more deadly than usual_.'

Cut, stab, slice, parry, block, Flash Step, counter Flash Step, Getsuga, Gah- way to close, regenerate, no thought, no time, just one opponent and one of me, '_he's taking off his eye patch… damn what the hell? This guy's insane! Passive sealing I can understand but having something that actively drains your energy… dear god what are his normal, unhindered levels? We've been at this for what, fifteen minutes? Back to our deadly dance, I think those cuts are starting to get to him. A little more and- Chad_!'

He disengaged Zangetsu from Zaraki's blade, his emotions beforehand signaling a temporary cease-fire. "Chad… Chad don't die- I don't care if I have to force my life energy into you from here! I will, just stay alive!" … "Sorry about this, Kenpachi. But now I really can't afford to stick around. So what do you say, how about we finish this in one blow?"

"It's a shame and we were having so much fun too. But I guess all good things come to an end. Fine, we finish this in the next blow, no dodging, no Flash Step just a frontal charge to see whose sword is stronger!" Zaraki agreed. "Ha! Even now you form a mask!"

"So says the skull man!" '_Horizontal slash- no wait, he's stabbing! Vertical! ... Damn he got my lung, but an inch further and he might have hit my heart- there would be no way for me to regenerate from that! What? No! Not now! I have to get away and this is going to hurt like a bitch. But ultimately this is a good thing. Gah… too much pain to even think… Nice kitty…_'

* * *

"We don't have enough time for you to get Bankia- even with Urahara's Three Day method," Yoruichi told him. "Central Forty-Six decided to bump up her execution to tomorrow because a Vizard was able to penetrate so deeply with the expressed intention of saving her. It's a trap to get you out and keep you from gaining power. But I have a feeling that something more will happen then and the only captain you will have to worry about will be Byakuya. I grew up with him so I know his fighting style better than just about anyone else, as I helped him develop it- not that he'd ever admit it. So we train today to fight Senbonzakura and counter it, have I made myself clear?"

A white claw grabbed the wrapping of Zangetsu. "Crystal."

* * *

**Kenpachi's got a potty mouth! Seriously, between him and the fact that I know people will eventually die could is what gave this fic the rating it has on its own! Ichigo swears too but since we hear him more often they are more spread out.**

**I hope I did these two fights justice.**

**Also since I don't know when I will say this in the story here's how Ichigo's mask forms work. His sword and mask are intrinsicly linked. What I mean is when the sword is in Shikia the Mask is supposed to be in Menos Grande Shikia- Adjuchas. Sword sealed-Gillian. Bankia- Vasto Lorde. And in a perfect world it would be like this from the beginning. However Ichigo is more used to his Soul Reaper powers so when he "levels up" his sword, it takes his mask a while to catch up. So until that last scene he ahs been using a Gillian class mask and a Shikia blade. Now they've caught up. Got it?**

**Oh and Gillian was that plain mask with three red stripes on the left forehead.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichigo…"

"Hey, Rukia, it been what- less than a month? You're still a shrimp."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing you need to be worried about. Let's just say that Urahara is a bastard and leave it at that." Kikou Ou screamed at the interference of its duty. "Oh you wanta play, huh? Let's see if you do better in round 2!"

"Stop, you won't be able to stop it again!"

* * *

"Well that had to be the _least_ Hollow-like thing I have ever seen- pretty high up on the stupid meter too, wouldn't you say, Ukitake?" the Captain of the Eighth asked.

"Yes, it almost is as high up as destroying he Sokyoku, isn't that right Shunsei?" the Thirteenth Captain retorted.

"Me thinks we have to go now." Shunsei grabbed Ukitake and Captains One, Eight, and Thirteen left to find their own battlefield.

* * *

"What's the matter, Byakuya?" Ichigo held the sealed Senbonzakura in his claw. "Going for my head now that your precious Flash Blossom won't work? Sorry but this Hierro of mine refuses to be penetrated by anyone's sealed sword, even yours." Ichigo grabbed his Zangetsu's cloth with his tail and swung, "Getsuga Tanshou."

"So that is your Zankaputo's power? Getsuga Tenshou?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure why you'd care. But I can't understand why you feel the need to kill your own sister. As someone who has younger sisters the very idea sickens me!"

"You wouldn't understand. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Byakuya seemed to note Ichigo's… odd fighting style. The… creature would employ hand-to-hand while the tail wielded the Zanpakuto. Then once Byakuya thought he found a rhythm the ryoka would take it's Zanpakuto in hand and use zanjutsu with a completely different rhythm. "You know," Ichigo said placing his left claw on Byakuya's chest. "My Soul Chain wants to eat you."

It was an odd statement, but Byakuya quickly found out what it meant. An Encroaching Soul Chain came out of Ichigo's left side and attempted to engulf him. It was futile as Senbonzakura quickly cut the offending thing to pieces. All that had truly happened was that he had backed up ten meters. The remnants of the strange move crumbled off of Ichigo's body which had not changed at all. "It remembers our last encounter and what you did. It might have been only to a clone but still…"

"You are dangerous to Soul Society, Kurosaki. But it is time for you to witness the true power of the Soul Reaper. Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Not even Yoruichi can fight my Bankia and escape unscathed."

'_So now there's more, their stronger, and faster. Joy. But- I am not limited to Flash Step. And this was exactly what I trained to stop!'_

The blades of Senbonzakura punched through the right side of the Ryoka's head and the form crumbled into nothingness. But Byakuya was not satisfied- for this Ryoka who had survived a Flash Blossom, and gained so much power as to force him to use Bankia to die so easily; it could only be a trick. The question is where did he go?

"Getsuga Tenshou"

"So," Byakuya stated calmly having blocked Ichigo's attack. "You have learned Utsusemi. Dare I ask why you have revealed it so soon?"

"I was told it would annoy you."

"That is something she would do," Byakuya conceded. "However, it is not a move that is new to me, thus I am more familiar with its limitations and side effects than you."

Another wave of blades came tumbling at Ichigo, and when it would miss it would split into two to try and block his escape route. Zangetsu was whirling around on its cloth as Ichigo thought, '_They're getting faster. Is Byakuya using his hands? Nomally that would be funny be seeing as it makes this more deadly I can't laugh. I'm reminded of Heracles and the Hydra. Shame I can't poison my Getsuga Tenshou. But even if I can't use my modified Utsusemi, I am not defenseless! Shunpo and Sonido are normally used on the legs because the larger muscles theoretically use it more efficiently and most of the time the user is attempting to cross huge distances in the blink of an eye. But I don't need to move my body- there is not a wide enough space in this technique that I could escape as Senbonzakura would cover the gaps. But, now while they wait as Byakuya confirms that no gaps exist, I can prepare a counter. Alone neither technique would give me what I need but together-_' "Getsuga Tenshou."

The blade moving at speeds even Byakuya's trained eye could not see unleashed a strike that curled as the Zanpakuto twisted mid-flight with the final result looking more like a sphere of spirit power than a single fang. The sphere pushed back on the blades and the brightness blinded Byakuya for an instant which Ichigo using the combination of his two speed moves used to get behind his adversary and prepare a swing. Byakuya reacted with his own Utsusemi saving himself a deep laceration in the side, while temporarily sacrificing his haori. Ichigo was panting and his arms and legs smoking.

"I see," Byakuya said. "Whatever technique you just used is not something you have practiced often. Of course you also likely just began using Flash Step and your body is only beginning to become accustomed to its rigors. Whatever you did just now is beyond a Shunpo which means that using it disintegrates your body. To counter it you activated your high-speed regeneration- but even such things have a limit- hence why you are smoking even now as your body repairs itself. But those two combined with an extended Gestuga Tenshou? It is a wonder you are still standing with all the energy you put into that one move. You likely don't have the energy to perform another Utsusemi, nor your high-speed maneuver at this point. You have placed all your eggs in one basket and I have upended that basket."

To prove his point Senbonzakura crashed into the ground as it rushed Ichigo once again. Able only to counter with a normal Flash Step, Byakuya was able to predict his direction and catch Ichigo's left leg and right foot in his Bankia. Ichigo fell screaming even as his abilities healed the wounds. It seemed he was losing this battle of attrition.

"But I must applaud you. To have come so far in less than a month- to think the last time we met I was able to strike you down with my sword and eighty percent of my Spiritual Power sealed. And now, you have forced me to Bankia and have escaped what I believed to be inescapable. It is truly a day for marvels. Go into the next life knowing you have my respect."

"I think that as someone that has forced you to Bankia I should at least know why we're fighting. I've heard stories about you from Rukia. She paints you as aloof but caring! Why the hell are you trying to kill her."

"Very well," Byakuya allowed. "However I do not trust you to not use this as a chance to recover, so I shall try to be quick. It begins with my late wife, Hisana. She was, by blood, Rukia's older sister. She was also my life. On her death bed she asked that I take care of Rukia. I vowed that I would. As a fulfillment of my promise I adopted her as my sister. This act angered my parents greatly. Soon though, they also passed away. On their grave I vowed to uphold the law. The law has found Rukia guilty. It demands that she be executed. And I have vowed to carry that out. Now you know my reasons, let me hear yours- though be aware in one minute I will put my sword trough your head, regardless if you have made your peace or not."

"I owe her my family and my life. Do you know why she lost her powers? To keep me, my father, and my sisters alive when a Hollow attacked our home. That's why I helped her out in the beginning, I owed her and it was a way to protect people. But as we worked together and saved each other's hides I began to see her as a friend. I lost my mother to a Hollow. I refuse to lose anyone else.

"Do you know?" Ichigo mused. "Some people believe that law is our attempt to mimic our consciousnesses. They say that there are laws written on our hearts. They call it Natural Law. And some in that group believe those laws to be divine in nature. And my heart says that it is _not good_ to allow someone to die because she protected a defenseless family."

"I find your argument compelling, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya told him. Senbozakura formed a sword in the Captain's hand but did not leave Bankia. "But my duty as a Captain does not allow for me to be swayed. Goodbye, Kurosaki."

"You know I think you forgot how stubborn I am," Ichigo stated guarding against the strike with his own Zanpakuto and managing to rise. The two disengaged and again Senbonzakura began to circle the field. Zangetsu was once again arcing behind Ichigo's head as his tail swung the cloth. Something told him that he'd need the extra moment.

"Hado nuber Thirty-three: Sokatsui."  
"Bala!" The two similar techniques slammed into each other obscuring both sides view. "Getusga Tenshou." The energy blast was countered with Senbonzakura. The wave of sword fragments ripped through his left side but again Ichigo had used Utsusemi.

"You realize that if you continue at this rate you will evaporate." It was then that the two noticed two light barriers forming close by.

'_Oh great, now what?'_ The first ended revealing Rukia, Renji, and some Soul Reaper he hadn't met before. _'Crap, crap, crap, crap! What is she doing here?'_ Then the second faded with the first captain that Ichigo had met wearing a haori to denote his rank. Bastard had some kind of extending Zanpakuto. And another captain. _'Oh man, I'm still dealing with Byakuya. I can't take on three captians all at once!'_

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked the unknown Captain.

"Byakuya, you wound me. It is I, Aizen Sosuke, Captain of Squad five."

"A good disguise," Byakuya conceded. "But corpses don't walk," he rebuked.

"But I assure you, not only am I who I say, but I am no corpse," Aizen replied.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked. Then he felt a mental kido touch his mind.

"_Connections Complete. Attention all Captains, Lieutenants, Seated Officers, and Ryoka. This is Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of Squad four with an urgent announcement from Captain Unohana regarding the traitors in our midst. Listen carefully as this will not be repeated. As grim as these facts are everything I am about to say is true. Aizen Sosuke, Former Captain of the Fifth Division, is alive and has betrayed the Soul Society. He and his accomplices Gin Ichimaru, Former Captain of Squad Three, and Kanime Tousen, Former Captain of the Ninth Squad have killed every member of the Central Forty-Six. Aizen has also grievously injured Lieutenant Momo of Squad Five and Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten. Be warned that he is armed and dangerous. He and Gin have gone to the Execution Hill for unknown reasons. Engage with caution. That is all."_

Renji moved closer to Byakuya and Ichigo.

"So it's three Captains against one Captain already in Bankia, one Lieutenant who has achieved Bankia but isn't in any condition to use it, a Ryoka with the Spirit energy and abilities of an Adjuchas and a Shikia, as well as one girl with no spirit power to speak of at the moment," Gin assessed. "Oh yes, this will be fun."

"All this can be avoided if you would be willing to hand over that girl in your arms, Renji," Aizen said. "I promise nothing will happen to her."

"Not happening, jackass," Ichigo stated stepping in front of Renji.

"Now, now, Ichigo, watch your language. What would your father say to here you speaking in such a manner?"

"He'd probably be spitting out worse!"

"Yes that does sound like my cousin, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If I know my cousin Isshin, you father, he would react just as you said."

"You're lying, my father's human! Hell he can't even see spirits!"

"Oh he never told you? Well I can't say that I'm surprised. Isshin is a private man when he chooses to be, and if his abilities haven't returned after all this time… Shall I enlighten you? Your father was a Soul Reaper Captain. However when a Vasto Lorde, a Menos class Hollow with powers equal to or greater than a Soul Reaper Captain, appeared in the World of the Living he was dispatched to take care of it. Unfortunately, when he found the hollow a spirit-based storm cut off all communication with Soul Society. From here I speculate. I believe that the Hollow was hunting at the time or had sensed his presence- otherwise why not wait until the storm blew over? So he was forced to fight a Vasto Lorde on his own with only twenty percent of his power, sounds like suicide, am I right? However, for those of us who have mastered Bankia, our swords have one more thing to teach us, the Final Technique. If we use that attack then for a time dependent upon how much power was used to evoke it we lose our abilities as a Soul Reaper. But the limit of recovery is only if we use less than or exactly one half of our power. Beyond that and they disappear for good. I know that Isshin used the Final Technique but I assume that he had to break his limiter. Doing such things by force always has negative consequences. Soul Society assumed him dead.

"I found out he was alive because a much weaker Hollow that had been caught in the fallout and had needed to retreat to heal. I met it many years later but it was quite fearful when it heard my Zanpakuto's name. It asked if the sword was related to Engetsu._ Engetsu_ as you can probably guess is the name of your father' blade. After all, Moons beget Moons, as Trees beget Trees, and Dragons beget Dragons. Your father's sword is _Engetsu_, yours _Zangetsu_, and mine_ Kyoka Suigetsu_.

"I looked all over for him. I eventually found him in Karakura dating a young woman with striking orange hair. I was overjoyed, but he could not see me. At first I was hurt, but then I realized that his powers were likely gone at this point. Now though I was a Captain and as such had to stay in Soul Society. However I continued to watch from afar- kido is a glorious thing. And that is how I learned of you. And I watched you with greater interest, always wondering how strong the child of a Soul Reaper, even one without his powers, and a human could become. Even now I don't have that answer. I have high hopes for you in the future, Ichigo…" Then he performed a Flash Step to avoid Senbonzakura.

"Enough of this!" Byakuya declared.

"Byakuya, why?" Ichigo asked, mind numb.

"You might not realize this because you are not aware of how Soul Society operates, Kurosaki. But whenever a state of martial law is declared, the entrance way to the Central Forty-Six is sealed for their protection. The seal had not been broken until today and Rukia was sentenced just before your arrival. There simply was no time for Aizen to have killed them after her sentence. Which means he is the one who sentenced her to die as well as moved her execution date to today. It is very likely, knowing that, that he as well was the one that ordered her apprehension in the first place. This fight will be difficult as it is. If your blade is blunted because you are focusing on unimportant things we will surely lose and Rukia die."

'_He's right! But can I attack that man who is family to me? I don't know… Then again I don't quite have to. There are three opponents and three of us and while against one of them I may hesitate, I have no such restrictions when it comes to the other two. And one of them I already dislike. Fox-face is going down!'_

"Well aren't you a surprise," he said calmly. "And here I thought you would angst over everything for at least a minute more. Ah, but you aren't attacking him, right?" Ichigo noticed the man in the haori with five on the back making his way through the Sakura-like sword pieces like he was taking a morning stroll. "So you've noticed, that is Suigetsu's ability: Complete Hypnosis. Byakuya doesn't realize that the Aizen he is fighting is merely an illusion and even if you tried to warn him it would be futile as Suigetsu's power controls all five senses including sight and hearing. But keep your focus on me! After all, I'm the one you're fighting!"

"Don't worry, I'm only relieving her of an "attachment" of the soul," Aizen told Ichigo as he placed his hand inside of her and retrieved a small black orb. "This is the Hougyoku, an object that once awake can tear down the boundaries of Soul Reaper and Hollow, making them like what you have become naturally. You truly are one-of-a-kind Ichigo-" "**Aizen!**" "It has been a long time since you've shown your face, Sajin. What's changed?" '_What… The… Hell? You know what? I'm done… I'm not going to bother to figure anything out until things start making sense again… until then- I'm done_.'

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I would like you to come to Squad Four Barracks for the remainder of your recovery," Unohana said.

"That's alright," Ichigo replied attempting to wave her off. "Really, all that's really wrong with me is low spiritual reserves thanks to my High-Speed Regeneration."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have today engaged in battle against two different captains as well as stopping the Sogyoku. Such things are unprecedented and complications might occur."

"It's really fine."

"Indulge me." All the woman did was smile and yet it was the scariest thing that Ichigo had ever seen.

"Ok," he said in a small voice.

* * *

**An Aizen-based info Dump! I don't think I've seen one where Aizen is related to Ichigo. Originally I was going to have Byakuya give a much less firm reveal of his heiritage but as I rewatched the Soul Society Invasion I noticed something and ran with it. Makes everything much more fun. Also if people want to look up the appearance of Isshin's sealed sword and Aizen's.**

**Now then, since I've opened this up: In canon, we know that somehow Engetsu and Zangetsu are related. Here are two theories and how they would affect the story. Zanpakuto are manifestations of the soul and as they are related to one another in the same way that their weilders are related. The real question becomes how does reincarnation fit into this? The current options that I can think of are:**

**1) Souls and their relationships to one another are set. Soul C will _always_ come of Union X of Souls A and B. Or in every reincarnation cycle, two souls who have had children together will find one another and give birth to those children's reincarnations. This means that Aizen is telling the truth and knowing two people's Zanpkuto means that they can know _exactly_ how they are related even if they do not know the names of any other family members. A good way to find out if someone is secretly a noble. Also means that Engetsu is _always_ Zangetsu's father.**

**2) When souls A and B consumate in Union X in reincarnation cycle N it brings forth soul C. In Cycle W it brings forth soul Q. Basically souls and Zanpakuto are _only related to one another based upon the current reincarnation cycle_. Aizen's proof is invalid and he is likely a dirty liar, but still could be telling the truth. Engetsu is only Zangetsu's father _in this cycle_.**

**So Aizen is either telling th truth or he is lying. Either one fits. the real question is if he, Isshin, and Ichigo are related then does he care about his family?**

**I also brought up the idea of Final Techniques. I find it odd that in canon appearantly only certain blades have a "Final Technique." I also remembered in the fight on execution hill Byakuya used what I've seen traslated as "Final View: White Grand Emperor's Sword." So I reason that all swords have Final Moves. But then I had to explain why Byakuya isn't losing his powers. It was either that in canon he _is_ it is just happening very slowly or the one Aizen put forth. It would also explain why Isshin lost and is able to recover his powers on his own. Basically, I'm saying that in canon Byakuya _did_ lose his powers after saving Rukia, but had recovered them by the time that he was discharged from Squad Four.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kon, if you try anything that was _discussed_, I seriously might reconsider eating you!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir! Please don't eat me!"

'_As if I actually would- then I'd have to deal with him twenty-four seven! Not that I'm telling him that,'_ Ichigo mused.

* * *

"While I suppose I should say thank you for getting rid of stupid just now your method leaves much to be desired, Hirako."

"Maybe but I have no real interest in what a Hollow who has swallowed a Soul Reaper has to say."

"Well fortunately for me that isn't what happened!"

"We'll see! _Collapse, Sakanade_."

"Bala!"

"A nice try. Almost got me there. But it's too late, Hollow. Tell me, how does Sakanade _smell_?"

'_Smell? Who the hell smells a sword? But now that I think about it, there is a pleasant scent in the air- Whatever it is the fact that he brought it to my attention means that I should think of it like poison! But the question is what is he poisoning? What the hell?'_

"Ah I see it's taken affect. Welcome to the Inverted World where up is down, and left is right. It also will be where you die."

'_So an Illusion Type. I bet he left a lot out of that description but I'd rather not find out what. But getting into a Captain-class fight here would not be smart. Note to self: pay much more attention to people's spiritual pressure. My ignorance is going to get me killed._

'_Ok, Ichigo, it's an Illusion Type which means that since I haven't moved my orientation in reality is the same. So if I want to take this fight to the sky…'_ Ichigo looked up at what was now the ground. _'I'm going to have to try and plow through the Earth!'_

Ichigo put more power into his feet… and saw the ground begin to get further away! It was working! He looked around and saw behind him that Shinji was following him up… or was it down? No matter… and since this was an Illusion… "Getsuga Tenshou!" It was odd to see the technique he _knew_ he had swung in front of himself appear out of nothing behind him. Shinji barely dodged but didn't get a scratch- there was probably more to this ability than Shiji had said. But now he was high enough in the air he didn't worry about a fight. At ground level Shinji would have won. But up here as long as he knew something was coming _at_ him he could block and maybe counterattack.

'_Here he comes._' Zangetsu was in his hand. "Defense of the Moon." That is what Byakuya had called it. As he had been the first actual opponent that Ichigo had used it against and since the man had survived the fight, Byakuya had gotten to name it. Defense of the Moon, a combination of Sonido and Shunpo in the arm swinging Zangetsu as it simultaneously erupted with a Getsuga.

When Ichigo found Shinji in this weird illusion world, he had to smile an unseen smile. It appeared that Shinji hadn't been able to stop his attack in time to prevent taking some damage. "It doesn't matter where you attack from if I block in every direction," he told the man. Shinji looked very mad. It must not have been often that he dealt with someone who could fight effectively while he had them trapped in his Zanpakuto's ability. '_Now I __**really**__ want to see Byakuya fight this guy_.'

"Well hello there! You two seem to be having fun!" another said as he announced his presence.

"Urahara, come to put down this mess you've made?"

"Oi, hat and Clogs! What the hell is going on here? Can't a guy do his job anymore without getting jumped? I want answers and since you obviously know what's going on…" He glared at where he assumed Urahara to be- though it felt odd to glare at air.

"Oh don't worry Ichigo! There was just a small misunderstanding! Shinji here and his friends didn't let me tell them everything so they thought that your Inner Hollow had taken over and eaten you!" Urahara called out.

"You don't have to say it so jovially," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Obviously he's lost to his Inner Hollow! Look at him!"

"What's an Inner Hollow?" Ichigo asked completely ignorant of what it was.

"You see, Shinji?" Urahara asked. "Ichigo doesn't have an "Inner Hollow Problem" because he doesn't have an Inner Hollow. He simply looks that way because his Hollow powers are always _fully_ active."

'_That spiritual pressure!'_ Ichigo gathered energy to leave.

"Stay," Shinji said his blade at Ichigo's throat.

"You don't understand! That spiritual pressure belongs to the hollow that killed my mother! I have to get him!"

"You aren't going anywhere until I am satisfied. I don't care if we are here all week, I've got the time."

"You heartless-"

"Now, now, Ichigo. Just stay calm. As I was saying, Ichigo doesn't have an Inner Hollow. Instead his emotions are a bit more Hollow-like than most Soul Reapers. He might get a bit too into a fight once it begins but he's far more reasonable than Kenpachi. And we certainly are not accusing that man of being a Hollow. Completely deranged, yes- Hollow, no. If you want more proof then consider his behavior for the last month. He has had ample time to kill and consume many spiritually aware people- including his family- but he hasn't touched one. Then there is this, immediately after he stopped the Sokyoku he had a Plus in his grasp and could have consumed her before anyone could do anything. Instead he threw her to a friend and Soul Reaper so that the man could protect her while he gave them both time to run."

"Seriously? Your one weird guy," Shinji told him. And suddenly the world was right-side up and his blade had been slid back into its scabbard. "Well? Aren't you going to go?"

"No. While you were listening to Urahara I felt a spiritual pressure that I have felt growing every day since I've gotten back. Dad has already taken care of it."

"Well then, if you're going to stick around why don't I tell you a little about our history?"

* * *

**Skipping the Bounts which I might or moght not do and a lot of other things I intend to come back to.**

**Ichigo got Kon to listen using his appearance and threatening to eat him.**

**I'd really like to see someone make a picture out of Shiji's "Obviously..." line with that as a caption, ****a chibi Shinji pointing a giant finger at Ichigo, and on the other side he has the words "Totally a Hollow" with an arrow pointing at him.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You two, why are you here?" Ichigo asked with a calm that belied his rage. He knew who was responsible for Tatsuki and Chad lying on the ground unconscious. He just wanted to know why.

"Aizen sent them," Orihime answered quickly. That was not completely unexpected. When he had held his father out over their roof a while ago he had found at least part of Aizen's story was true. He also found out more about the Zanpakuto lore behind the Moon Blades. Each one could use Getsuga Tenshou but the powers of those fangs varied upon the blade's own form and ability to absorb Spirit Energy. Also each was at least partially an Illusion Type. And like phases of the moon the easier it was to use one power the harder it was to use the other. Then there was the fact that each was a rare Compression Type Bankia. Instead of spreading their form out over a huge area the Moon Blades were akin to packing ridiculous amounts of gun powder into a box and then lighting the fuse- a small but continuous release of power that could be capped when not in use. Of course capping it for too long would result in blowing up but that was a minor detail.

Still, Ichigo wasn't sure how to feel about the man himself. He definitely wasn't what most people would call _nice_. But no one seemed to know how he treated family. The man had seemed private and respectful in Soul Society.

"What's a Hollow doing wearing the clothes of a Soul Reaper?" the big- and probably dumb- one asked. "Hey, Ulquiorra, is this him?"

"Yes you ignorant boob. He's exactly how Aizen described him."

"Excellent!" When he found his punch stopped without effort the big one began to sweat.

"So he's just a test from Aizen? Do you want me to kill him? Doesn't matter- when you attacked my friends your lives became forfeit." He turned his eyes on the big one. "Looks like you owe Chad an arm, Tatsuki a side, and I'm taking your head."

"Ha, you can't cut through my heirro, stupid!" the big one barked.

Ichigo's response was to take his still extended arm by swinging Zangetsu by the cloth. "Oh look, I just did. And for future reference, I had more difficulty cutting Kenpachi Zaraki than I did you- hell it was harder to cut Renji when he was here. Now then I'm going to make this slow and painful- feel free to scream." Ichigo set Zangetsu into the ground. "On second thought, you can keep your side- I'll take your other arm off."

"And how do you plan on doing that you little shit?" the big one asked. He was attempting to draw his blade with his left arm discretely. Then in the next instant Ichigo's left foot slammed the sword back into the sheathe, his right was planted into the giant's side and he had both hands on the big Hollow's remaining arm.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo asked. "I'm going to tear it off! Why in the world would I make it so quick and clean?" Ichigo began to pull- tendons could be heard straining. "Now I know what you're thinking, "But isn't he supposed to be playing Soul Reaper? If he doesn't kill me with his Zanpakuto then Soul Society will get mad!" But the truth is _my entire body is a part of Zangetsu_!" The shoulder had been officially been popped out of its socket at this point. "As long as I don't actually eat you, the effect will be the same as if I exclusively used my blade!" Then arm was ripped off. "That felt good."

"Ahh! You little shit! I'm going to kill you! I don't care if I have to release my Zanpakuto in my teeth! I'll make you pay!"

"-Yami, stop." Ulquiorra had appeared in front of his large companion. "I will deal with this." Then he turned his gaze to Ichigo. "You are powerful; however… you are not yet at my level. There is a gap in power between us, in both raw spirit power and in experience. You cannot hope to win. Lord Aizen asked us to see your current power level, but I cannot allow you to kill Yami yet. Lord Aizen still has use for him. So I give you this offer, Ichigo. Do not engage me, and allow us to return, or fight a battle that you will lose where those you care about will be in the crossfire. The choice is yours."

"I'm keeping his arms," Ichigo told him flatly.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that either. He will need his arms if he is to be of use to Lord Aizen."

"Fine, keep your stupid arms. Just get out of here!"

"As you wish, Kurosaki Ichigo." With that he snapped his fingers and a Garganta opened up. He grabbed the two limbs and carried them effortlessly. "Come, Yami. Lord Aizen is waiting for our report."

"I'll get you next time," the dumb one sneered before lumbering after Ulquiorra.

"Yeah, yeah, screw you too, bitch," Ichigo responded. Once they had gone Ichigo turned his attention to a bush. "You can come out now, you damned asshole. They're gone."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Urahara said stepping out into the open. "It's just you were doing so well and I'd hate to have interrupted your fight. So instead I decided to gather information on our enemies."

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened," Ichigo said not believing it for a minute. "Did you find anything worthwhile?"

"Ichigo, I'm shocked! I totally would have come to your aid had I thought that for one second you would need it!" Then he became serious. "But the small one was right you know. Had you fought as you are- you would have lost. Those were what are known as Arrancar. Think a Vizard's Hollow cousin. Like Soul Reapers they carry Zanpakuto. And also like Soul Reaper's they can release them to gain incredible power. It is known as Resurrection. But if you two had duked it out that small one wouldn't even have had to use it to take you down."

"Then why didn't you step in if you were _so willing to help_?"

"Because I know you. You never would have fought him with the others being so close by. It was only due to Yami's pathetic power level that you engaged him with the others so close by at all. If he had a hint of anything that could have forced you to choose "Die or let them die" and you would have moved the battlefield in a heartbeat. Once Ulquiorra took that off the table but offered to leave peacefully I knew I wasn't needed."

"So what do we do about it?" Ichigo asked having a feeling he already knew Urahara's answer.

"Simple, we get you to achieve Bankia."

* * *

**Wow an entire chapter without a scene change! First time this fic that has happened.**

**OK, I see this Ichigo as about two notches below Canon Ichigo if the guy didn't have to fight off his Inner Hollow. Slightly slower, a tiny bit less power, but a more stable power base. That is what I've been trying to portray, how have I been doing.**

**Yami is pwn-bait. Do not deny it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"You damn idiot! I thought parents were supposed to be supportive," Ichigo yelled at his father. Said man attempted to crawl away. "Oh no you don't! You're coming with me!" he said hauling the elder Kurosaki by his collar. "We're going to have a little _chat_!" The teen then slammed the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Then he noticed Rukia. Acting like he had no knowledge of what was going on the man yelled, "Ichigo, why do you have this girl in your room! If she's pregnant, then I only have one thing to say… GOOD JOB!" Ichigo planted a kick into his face for that one.

"Drop the damn act; you're embarrassing yourself and more importantly me!" Then he addressed the rest of the eavesdroppers. "You can come out. He might act like an idiot but dad is probably the only source of information on Moon Zanpakuto other than Aizen." Then his ceiling light fell down and all of the Soul Reapers except for Rukia who had entered via conventional means and Toshiro who was now on the windowsill dropped down. "Did you have to cut through my ceiling?"

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Renji asked dubiously, completely ignoring the question Ichigo had posed. "How could a human-"

"He's not human," Ichigo told them. To prove his point Ichigo took out his pass and slammed it into his father.

"You have no sense of decency, do you?" Isshin asked getting up.

"So says the man who thinks it's a good thing for his son to get a girl pregnant out of wedlock!" The two were seemingly ignorant of the stares they were getting from the current members of the Court Guard Squads.

"But that's not possible!" Rukia interrupted pointing at the man in front of her. "Three months ago he didn't have an inkling of Spirit Energy. There's no way."

"Actually there is," Isshin sighed. "Those of you who have Bankia might have realized that your swords are keeping something from you. It's that blades Final Technique. This, if utilized, will result in the loss of Soul Reaper powers, especially if you have to force your abilities from a limiter. Though thankfully there _is_ a limit of recovery. When I was sent out limiters were especially finicky. Only Squad One could actually remove the damn things." Toshiro's eyes lit up in understanding. The youngest captain also knew who this was. He was the reason that limiters were now able to be released by the Soul Reaper wearing them, though to do so ran the risk of serious jail time.

"What happened after you used that technique?" Toshiro asked.

"Well I couldn't contact Soul Society, couldn't stay where I was- there was a lot of spiritual fallout and staying ran the risk of being eaten. My gigai hadn't been harmed thankfully so I actually lived in it for a long time. Stayed low- kept my head down. Moved from town to town a lot. Eventually I realized that Soul Society thought me dead. Then I met some people that changed my life again. First was Urahara. He tried some experimental treatment that worked at first but ultimately only left me with slightly more spirit power than a normal soul and again unable to access my abilities. The procedure was also extremely dangerous on a level you couldn't comprehend so I couldn't have done it again if we had wanted to.

"The second was my wife. I knew she was human. A part of me remembered the laws. I knew what the price I would have to pay would be. But I realized- I was technically already dead. I remembered the years of loneliness and seclusion, but when I held her in my arms- all that, what would come and what I had already endured- I could feel in my heart that it was worth it.

"And really I'm not afraid of death. I watched my wife die by a hollow and recently took that hollow's life with my blade. My son is old enough to look after his sisters should it come down to it. Though I do admit- if I didn't have to kick the bucket just so that Aizen doesn't kill the Spirit King, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

"Which brings up the question, Ichigo, why did you do this?"

"Holding back information is going to get good people killed. We're working together to stop Aizen. Dad knows more about the Moon Blades than anyone else in Soul Society. Besides if you made a move on my family- well you've already seen what I will do for a friend. Imagine that only ten times worse."

"I will have to talk to the Head Captain. However, I might be able with the information I have of getting a policy of I believe the phrase is "letting sleeping dogs lie." The more and the better the information the easier it will be. Also if you promised to fight it will make things be much smoother."

"Of course I'll fight! What kind of man sits back and just let's someone attack their home?" Toshiro nodded. "Alright, I'll give it to you straight. The Moon Zanpakuto are a very interesting set of weapons. They have two abilities which are inversely proportional to one another. Their abilities with illusions and the Getsuga Tenshou. Blades like my _Engetsu_ are described as Crescent. They have an extremely easy time with Getuga Tenshou and are able to use that technique to overpower most anything that gets in their way. Their Illusion capabilities are very limited. But before I continue, has anyone for sure seen Aizen's Bankai?" The Soul Repers shook their heads. Well based on his abilities from what I've heard, Aizen has what would be probably described as a Gibbous or Full. He can make Illusions on just about anything once he can get into your head. However if he ever does use his sword's Getsuga, it can be easily overpowered with even a low level Kido- especially from those of your level- so I doubt that he will use it, at least extensively."

"Is there any way to prevent being trapped in one of his illusions?"

"There is some way," Isshin responded. "But we'd have to know what type of Moon Zanpakuto he has. Each Moon stage has a different vulnerability. Half Moons can only use Getsuga or Illusions- they cannot be used at the same time, nor can they make an Illusory Getsuga. New Moons can only trick the eye regarding the Zanpakuto itself or the wielder. If you touch a Full Moon before the Illusion is released, you are not affected. Gibbous Illusions cannot be used in direct sunlight. The weakness for Crescent Moon Zanpakuto is that there will always be a slit in the corner of the victim's peripherals that shows what is true and the sense of touch cannot be fooled."

"Well I think we can eliminate Gibbous and New Moon," Rangiku chirped.

"I wouldn't put my money on Half or Crescent either," Renji stated.

"While the likelihood is low we must be prepared for anything so they must not be ruled out," Toshiro told them. He turned back to Isshin. "How can we tell what kind of Zanpakuto Aizen has?" he asked.

"The color of blade of his Bankia," Isshin answered. "That's why I wanted to know if anyone had seen it. Completely black: New Moon, completely white: Full Moon, mostly black: Crescent, mostly white: Gibbous, half-and-half: Half Moon."

Suddenly everyone in the room felt a blast of foreign Spiritual Pressure. "Looks like we have to cut this short," Ikkaku said.

"What's the matter? Did we interrupt a club meeting?" a blue-haired Arrancar asked voice dripping in sarcasm. Behind him was a large entourage of Arrancar.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika," Ichigo said eyes still on the apparent leader. "I'm going to say this now because of how the Eleventh is. While you're here, Fighter's Pride comes second to protecting people. Also I will say this now; while you're here there are _no_ one-on-one battles. And these yahoos are _way_ too close to my family for my liking."

"Them being in the same _dimension_ is too close for your liking," Rukia quipped.

"This proves my point," Ichigo replied without skipping a beat. "If you let my family get hurt because it was a one-on-one you will find out just how _Hollow-like_ I can be. And if you have the audacity to _die_; I _will_ find your reincarnations and I will give them such a beat-down that your reincarnations after that will be paralyzed from the neck down regardless of how many reincarnations have passed."

* * *

**Reliable information!**

**For the purposes of this fic Isshin would be more of Shunsei, Ukitake, and Unohana's compemporary than say Urahara's though he is younger than the former group. He's also spent about three hundred years in the human world. Until a certain undefined point non-living souls seem to age at a rate to living souls of one year to ten years. In otherwords Isshin was sent out in this fic about three hundred years ago and seems to be about fifty to me so was around two hundred when he was deployed.**

**If this makes it seem like Isshin grew very powerful in a short period of time for a Soul Reaper, then maybe an undiscerned power of the Moon Blades that are shared is Excellerated Growth.**

**And yes I did stop just before a Battle scene but this one will be chaotic so it will take a long time to put together. Next chapter picks up right where this one drops off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Betaed by Francis Vixen**

* * *

"Kurosaki," Toshiro stated, the captain's mind already assessing their opponents, "You are the closest match in power level to the leader- focus on him."

"Gee, ya think?" Ichigo quipped.

"Hypocrite," Ikkaku muttered.

"I have ranged attacks, Ikkaku," Ichigo reminded him. "Do you?"

Ikkaku replied with a simple "Bastard."

"Hey, I was married when I first took my wife to bed thank-you-very-much!" Isshin retorted before Ichigo had to say anything. "And anyway, my powers aren't quite all back yet, I'll play support."

"Fair enough," the Tenth Captain said. "Matsumoto, get Soul Society and get us permission to fight at full strength."

"Yes, Captain," Rangiku replied her former personality being shelved for business.

"Oi, Robin! I'm gonna show ya just how thirsty Zangetsu is for your blood!" Ichigo called out.

"Robin?" the blue-haired Arrancar asked stunned and furious.

"You know, like Robin's Egg Blue. Your hair, dumbass, I don't exactly know your name and I gotta call you something right?"

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sixth of the Ten Espada, Kurosaki, and I will make you beg for a quick death." With that the two- Vizard and Arrancar- launched themselves at each other. On their first swings both had their forward momentum arrested and thrown to their right. That was the signal for the others to join the fight.

"**Grow!" "Roar!" "Dance!" "Split and Divide!" "Reign over the Frosted Heavens!**" Ichigo righted himself and noticed that Grimmjow was streaking towards him aiming slightly above the furball that was developing. Shooting a Bala at where he predicted Yumichika's opponent would be, he rushed to meet his adversary. Immediately afterward he backed off when he noticed Rukia's spiritual pressure forming a circle on the ground. Rightly wary he and the others found out the power of the First Dance, Tsukishiro. Di Roy was frozen and shattered. His allies were less than impressed at their comrade's fall. Ichigo missed the pleasantries exchanged as Grimmjow was swinging for his forehead. His reply in the form of a left uppercut knocked the Sexta a couple of feet into the air which he tried to capitalize on by following with a leaping strike from Zangetsu only for it to be parried easily.

That however was Ichigo's intention, allowing him to use the Hollow version of Chain, sending the encroaching thing to make a pass at Ikkaku's opponent, which in turn scored a deep bite on Liones's shoulder. "Why you-" whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a cry of pain as the chain ripped away a sizable chunk of the thirteenth Arancar's shoulder, when Ichigo began to recall it. Ichigo, however was forced to use it as part of an Utsusemi to avoid Grimmjow decapitating him. Looking down Ichigo watched as Toshiro squared off against Sholong. The Arrancar was gloating over the fact that a captain needed other Shinigami to keep up with him as Rukia and Rangiku were giving out aid and preventing their opponent's from scoring vital shots against any of the other Soul Reapers.

Ichigo wondered what his dad was up to as the man was keeping his head on a swivel watching them all yet not firing kido or attacking. It was then that Ichigo realized actually how high up they were, the Arrancar at every pass would aim a little too high on their strikes and also kept rising. So dad had an illusion up, increasing his side's evasion and reducing collateral damage to the neighborhood by altering our positions relative to the ground and to the arrancar themselves, impressive. Especially because it seemed so simple.

Ichigo looked over Grimmjow. His opponent was just as strong, however, Ichigo was faster. But even though he was under the illusion Grimmjow had scored some hits that might have been devastating were he not able to heal himself, but since he could on his side he was merely missing a couple of patches of his clothes close to his intestines, Grimmjow was very bloody and gasping for breath.

"What the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo's only response was, "Awake."

With the small pause in the action the two were able to notice that all of Grimmjow's comrades had fallen, and the others were simply waiting for an opening. As the Soul Reapers circled looking for an opening something odd seemed to catch Grimmjow's eye, he had finally noticed the illusion. Then everyone heard Karin call out from her window, "Ichigo! What the heck is going on? Where are you?"

Grimmjow smiled. "Compared to Aizen's powers this is crap," he stated. "Huh, I wonder what she will look like after I run her through. Her Spiritual Pressure is nice and tasty." With a barking laugh Grimmjow launched himself at Karin, hoping that his statement would paralyze the Soul Reapers long enough to carry out said threat. He thought that said action would in turn traumatize them enough that he could open a Garganta and escape.

He never got close.

Before he even got halfway to Karin he felt fabric slice under his fingers. Below the two layers of fabric was bone stronger than steel, Hierro, that he could not puncture, so his arm traced the Hierro's path and the shock made him stop. _'No,_' he thought. _'No, this can't be! Damn it! I got so caught up in avoiding Azien's attention and what this guy could do. I don't have time to release my Resurection! This can't be how it ends! I was supposed to be King, damn it!'_ "I can't die like this," he breathed to himself.

Ichigo was standing over him, Zangetsu poised like an Executioner's Axe, his eyes blue with fury fueled Spirit Energy. "Game Over, Grimmjow," he whispered. Zangetsu came down and carved through the entire ribcage. "You should have never threated my family, asshole. What I did to you, I'd do to anyone else."

"I know that we all should be able to watch that without batting an eye, especially since Ichigo's on our side, but something about that- and I don't know what- was terribly creepy," Renji muttered as Ichigo walked away to Kisuke's shop.

"Believe it or not, that is the impression that my family has given off for generations," Isshin told him. "That entire scene is par for the course."

* * *

Ichigo rushed forward, taking in the scene, and determining who was in most need of aid, which was in order: Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, and then Yumichika. Ichigo thought about that and looked back at Renji's opponent, a creepy blond kid. Then he noticed said blond disappear and Renji struggle to block! '_Yep, definitely a threat!_' he thought with a kind of insane laughter that can only come from falling off an adrenaline high. But Rangiku still needed his help more at the moment. "Getsuga Tenshou," he whispered to the wind, the fang cutting through three of Lupi's tentacles. "It is the night of the New Moon!" he declared.

"You," Yami breathed.

"So you're the one Lord Aizen is so interested in," Lupi stated with a slightly feral grin. "I hope that you will be more interesting than the last one or these three."

"Ichigo!"

"You Bastard!" Yami cried charging at Ichigo.

The boy who looked like an Adjuchas sighed. "It looks like you just didn't learn your lesson." Then he cracked a smile. "Oh well, I guess I have enough time to play, let's see if we can't make it stick, shall we?"

"Die!" the huge Espada roared as he shot a Bala at his enemy. When Ichigo dodged he vanished from view.

"No I don't think we will," Ichigo's voice replied from above. When everyone turned see where he went two Ichigos met their gazes. They were standing next to each other identical in every way: size, shape, color, and a suspicious lack of a Zanpakuto.

Rangiku paled a bit as she remembered who she had first seen use that move, Aizen. But where had Ichigo learned it? "No, not again, Gran Rey Cero!" Yami screeched. One Ichigo moved to either side of the giant Arrancar, and as he turned to try and keep track of both of them, they pounced, lunging forward. Yami jumped above the strikes and began to draw his sword. One Ichigo responded by grabbing the other one's tail and swinging the body around. As he did, the body wavered until it had taken the form of Zangetsu again. The Espada lost his right hand and so dropped the blade.

Ichigo smiled and stood back a bit as he felt the air begin to take a chill; Toshiro was back up. However he went to assist Renji and see if they couldn't kill the creepy blond. Lupi was watching the Adjuchas apprehensively. To do that to Yami was no small feat. It was one thing to hear about what this guy could do, but to experience it… it was… chilling. Wait that wasn't his nerves! It was literally freezing cold! "You are too lenient with an opponent you've only hit once. Haven't you ever heard of following through?" the Squad Ten Captain asked him.

"But you're dead!" Lupi whispered as his eyes widened.

"Unfortunately for you no," Hitsugaya replied. "I am injured, true. But there is a big difference between injured and dead. And I am not even too injured to fight let alone injured enough to die. And now you have lost your chance; I have had too much time to prepare your prison… and grave. **Sennen Hyoro**." Ice pillars which had formed while Toshiro was talking converged on the Sixth Espada, trapping him in ice. "And now for the follow through, **Ryusenka**." Toshiro flew at and stabbed the ice prison, then ripped his sword to the side shattering it and Lupi inside.

"Become enraged, **Ira**," Yami cried from below. When everyone turned to look the giant hollow had already reached fifty feet.

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo yelled. "Can't I get a break?"

"Hey," Renji remarked, "what's going on with his number? The one is flaking off."

"Ha!" The even more giant Yami laughed. "Did you think that the Espada went from One to Ten? They run from Zero to Nine! And I am the Cero Espada! None of you stand a chance against me!" However before they could see any of the Espada's so-called "fearsome power" he was encased in a yellow pillar of light that Ichigo had seen once before. "The mission is over already?" the giant seemed to moan. "Tsh next time _I will kill all of you_."

Ichigo, ignoring him, looked up to see a familiar face at the top of the pillar. "Ulquiorra," the Adjuchas in Soul Reaper garb stated. "What was this about?" he demanded.

"I merely invited one of your friends to Hueco Mundo," the Espada replied evenly. Did he have _any_ emotional setting? …Besides apathy? "The girl, I believe."

"You mean kidnapped."

"I said 'invited,' Ichigo Kurosaki. I did not harm her at all." That was all Ulquiorra could say before the Garganta closed.

* * *

**As some of you may have noticed I found a beta for this story *party music*. Actually that was one of the reasons this took so long FV hadn't read any of my story before and it took FV a while to find the time to finish. Then there was a slight communication error. FV thought this chap was the end of the story. When I said that it was only the end of a chapter there had to be some re-editing.**

**Why Ichigo hasn't used illusions before? For most of the Moon Blades (New-Half) illusions cannot be cast until Bankai is achieved. This to prevent the wielder from doing something stupid like trying to use an Illusion that the blade simply cannot do. For Gibbous and Full it's different. Their use of illusions is severely restricted until Bankai is achieved. Remember Aizen needing to show his enemy his Shikai to ensare him/her? Yeah, that might have been true years ago but it isn't now.**

**One last thing before I go: Shit Happens, now get off my back.**


	9. Chapter 9

Which brought him back to the present. He, Chad, and Uryuu would put the whole world through a giant filter to find Orihime if they had to and he would then show everyone just why _no one_ messed with his friends. He easily loped up the dune the formerly grand palace of Los Noches sitting in the state of idle ruins that it had existed in for more than two million years. Though really it was longer than that- Ichigo had just stopped counting at that point.

Memories- his bane and his drug- the only way he'd ever be able to see his friends again; as he felt they should be, not what they were now. At what point had he stopped trying? Was it when Zabimaru, who looked and acted nothing like Renji, was unable to look him in the face? Or perhaps when Sode No Shiriyuki had politely turned down his requests to meet? Or was it after saving Senbonzakura, and the child running in terror of him? Perhaps when Engetsu did not acknowledge him? The same soul maybe- and perhaps somewhere on the most basic level they still had a connection- but damn it, it hurt.

Ichigo turned from the ruin, ending the illusion that hid his upper garments as he did so. It held nothing for him- except more bliss and agony when the high ended and he returned to bleak reality. Time? What was Time to him? Hollows do not age. This applied to him as well seeing as he was Hollow and Soul Reaper. Old Age could kiss his Heiroed ass and then be choked by his tail.

"Get lost in your memories again Old Man?" Ichigo heard someone address him. He looked over to his uninvited guest and equal- who was not irking Ichigo, but neither was he pleasing Ichigo with his presence either. "How many of these Runs through Memory Desert have you gone on now, two thousand?"

"You should get some memories worth reliving and try it sometime Kikou Ou. Who knows, it might even help you pull that shaft out of your ass," the Adjuchas replied, bored.

The Soul Reaper, for that was what his companion was, snorted lightly, "How far did you get this time, Hermit?" he asked, calling Ichigo what some of the other Hollows that gazed upon him from a distance titled him.

"We were just about to break into Los Noches," the Hermit replied, looking back over his shoulder at what had once been mighty.

"Any of the funny stuff?"

"Mostly the fights, though I did get a couple of them from when we busted into Soul Society."

"What about the one with Mayuri the morning after Sokyoku Hill?" The man had obviously heard most if not all of them before and was picking out a favorite.

"Nope. I knew you'd ask so I made sure not to think about it," Ichigo responded smugly. _'Though I got to admit he stayed away from me for a long time after that.'_

There really wasn't much for Ichigo to remember. He had been given a bed in the room with the three injured captains to allow Unohana a quicker response if a patent with more massive spirit power needed aid. Also the fact that it made it easier to defend was another bonus. Or at least it was when the Captain of the Twelfth wasn't bullying his way past the guards. According to the other Captains, the painted man had apparently been more obnoxious than usual and had woken them up. Ichigo however slept on like a soulless body.

It seemed that when he had sufficient desire to experiment on someone the Twelfth Captain could even walk through Unohana's Death Smile, a feat no one had since dared to repeat. The man had been interested in Ichigo's appearance and had desired to lop off an appendage, or two, or three, or five (science required that an experiment could be repeated, and he had a lot of experiments- didn't these fools understand that? Besides it wasn't like the specimen couldn't regrow them, if he did it quick enough the subject would never know what had happened.), despite Unohana reminding him that the Head Captain would never allow such a thing- especially on an _ally_- to which Mayuri scoffed that today's ally was tomorrow's enemy and that knowledge was the ultimate weapon.

The Head of Research and Development reached out so that he could grab Ichigo's arm to get a rough estimate of its weight- and then things happened. No one was quite sure about the details as sheets and curtains had partially obscured everyone else's view, however at one point Ichigo was asleep on his bed, seemingly dead to the world- the next and he had pinned Mayuri to the ground and was sitting on his back with Zangetsu cradled in his hand, the edge a whisper away from the nape of the other man's neck.

"_Is a goddamn normal alarm clock too much to ask? Honestly it's the same shit every single morning, why the fuck can't you_… Hey wait a minute, this isn't my room," Ichigo said finally realizing his surroundings. He looked down at his captive and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Get off of me!" the Head of R&D cried. Ichigo quickly did so and as the embarrassed Captain got up the four others in the room could see he was taking stock of his options. Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack in the middle of the Fourth Devision and have to fight his way past all of them all while trying to subdue Ichigo, would he? "Come, Nemu, we are leaving," he said trying to salvage as much dignity as he could from this. It was to her credit that the Captain of the Fourth waited until the man had well and truly left to indulge in a small chuckle at his expense.

"I do believe that is the first time we have proof that one of his "test subjects" has gotten the better of him," she stated.

"What?" Ichigo asked unsure of what had happened.

"That was the Captain of the Twelfth Division and Head of Research and Development here in Soul Society. Anything that perks his interest tends to wake up one morning to find him in the process of dissecting him/her/it. And no he doesn't use anesthetics. I was trying to get him to leave, and was about to have to resort to something I'd rather not have to do ever but you saved me the trouble. However I must ask, were you awake the entire time or…"

"My dad seems paranoid that I'd be attacked in my sleep or whenever I drop my guard and always attacks me as a greeting because of it. Didn't think he had a point," Ichigo said making a point to stay far away from division twelve.

"While useful, some might consider that abuse," Unohana pointed out with a frown.

"He might be an idiot, but he'd never really hurt me, he never even think about pulling that shit with Karin or Yuzu, and anyway he holds back just enough so that I can respond." He knew that everyone else was in a state of disbelief of which the intensity varied from person to person. "Look I know you don't believe me but the only way I can prove it is if you meet him in person." He really didn't want to talk about this… especially right now. Not when… not when he wasn't sure just how much his father had been keeping from him. But he would find out- of that he would make sure.

"Still, I would like to hold on to you a little longer now," Unohana said.

"What? Why?"

"Captain Korotuschi tends to have large amounts of different kinds of poison on his person at all times, most of which are extremely dangerous and I would rather make sure that none have gotten on you, so that you are not harmed nor is anyone else that you come into contact with. I highly doubt it happened but it is my duty as a healer to make sure my patents are completely well before sending them on their way."

Ichigo sighed and sat down. Somehow he knew that arguing was pointless, besides if it was true he didn't want to poison someone else. He doubted that anything Mayuri had on him was concentrated enough to actually make_ him_ sick but the things it could do to Orihime or Uryuu… he'd seen a couple of cases of poison entering the body through the skin before at the clinic. Dad would try and help them while they waited for an ambulance to get the person to a hospital with a full blown detox set up. He could endure it so that they wouldn't be hurt. Besides the company could be worse.

* * *

While Ichigo was left with the others it began a discourse that would eventually lead, very many centuries later, to them being the three eldest Captains that Ichigo would rely on for council in what was going on in the world.

"Why'd you come for me anyway?" Ichigo asked bringing his thoughts back to the present.

"I didn't want you to catch your death," the man said with a straight face.

Ichigo actually laughed at that, while Ichigo was undeniably the other's senior, it was almost a given that Ichigo would out live the Soul Reaper, as he had the man's father and on into the mist of history. How long ago had his body withered away anyway? Too long… it didn't matter when, merely that it had. The only way he ever could die was to be killed in combat and the chances of that were… well he could count the number of people that could take him to Bankai at any given time on both hands and of those, the ones that actually stood a chance of forcing him to use his Final Technique… there were only five in history that could do that and Ichigo had long since developed a way to guarantee that the attack would finish the fight for each of them. Besides, their reincarnations were never at the level that they had once been at. Or maybe they were and it was just that Ichigo was that much higher, but he could never think of Ryujin Jakka as anywhere as powerful as Yamamoto, or that Kyoka Suigetsu ever matched…

"Shouldn't you be splayed awkwardly over your throne as the Zero Squad tends to your every whim?" Ichigo asked.

"Shouldn't you?" the man retorted not missing a beat. "But you've gone and disappeared for months at a time and the world is still here so I figure a couple of minutes can't hurt, isn't that right, Rex Lunae?"

"Then should we both get going, Rex Solis? Have to make sure a Hell Butterfly doesn't knock you out," Ichigo said as he started to leave.

"I'll have you know those things can be quite vicious!" the Reaper called after him. "Hey you're not going as _that_, are you?" he asked referring to the fact that Ichigo was in Shikai.

"I'll have plenty of time to change before we get where we are going, besides you speak as though everyone, yourself included, hasn't had a day when they sat in the Helm of Power when they did not necessarily look the part." Ichigo continued to walk, this time to where the two preferred to enter their target dimension from, and as he did he began to muse again.

* * *

"I can't believe Yamamoto called everyone back!" Ichigo vented in Urahara's basement. "Why, it makes no sense! He knows that Karakura will be targeted, and he renigs on our backup! Is he that determined to keep me here?"

'_Actually, Ichigo, my money is on Yamamoto betting that you will go to Hueco Mundo and using this as an opportunity to draw out Aizen. If we can get him to move before the Hougyoku fully awakens we might be able to win with much less bloodshed- a bold move,'_ Urahara privately mused. However he did not tell Ichigo this. Honestly, anyone who had talked with him for half an hour would bet the same- the kid was too damn predictable.

"So," Uryuu asked dramatically walking in on the scene with Chad in tow, "when do we leave?"

"Who said anything about us leaving?" Ichigo asked rather guardedly. Everyone in the room cocked their head, nonverbally asking, "Who are you trying to fool?"

"Actually, Uryuu," Kisuke asked, "what about your promise?"

"None of your business," the Ishida spat. However, it was now Ichigo giving the nonverals- "Spill." "I promised my father that I would have nothing more to do with the affairs of Soul Reapers."

While no one could be sure they would all later swear that Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "That it? Because I don't see a problem. Hat and Clogs isn't going, neither- I suspect- are his "employees." And as for Chad and me, we're not Soul Reapers. Chad is a Spiritually Empowered Human and I am a Human Vizard. You never said anything about them. And by the way, yes I am good enough at sensing Spirit Power to know that you got your powers back and Chad has gotten to high Gillian, low Adjuchas power. I just suck at hiding my own."

Uryuu smirked, deciding to ignore the invitation for now- but he would remember it, oh yes Kurosaki would regret opening that insult to him but not now. "So when do we leave?"

Ichigo was acting like he was thinking about it, "How about- right now?" As he asked this he opened a Garganta to Hueco Mundo with a flick of his left hand. "See you soon, Hat N' Clogs!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Alright, just don't die and remember- have fun!" he got in response.

* * *

**For those of you who are wondering "What the hell?" pay more attention to the summery. It's a bit early but it's my Holloween Trick AND Treat to everyone who reads this.**

**Ichigo ny this point has met so many of his friend's reincarnations that he calls people by the name of his/her Zanpakuto- because those names don't change. And how old is he? Let me put it this way, he was at Ryujin Jakka's birth to the forth reincarnation since Yamamoto and was with him on the man's death bed as he died of Old Age. That was when he stuck around his friend's reincarnations. At this point he's like the Boogeyman to all of them. Something to keep kids in line, though after making captain most Soul Reapers don't sleep for the first night- because he's **_**real**_**. Actually, no one is quite sure just how old Ichigo is at this point. Some say older than dirt- he doesn't object to that, he _does_ object to being called as old as the Sands of Hueco Mundo though. The last really eventful thing that happened in his life- he's stopped thinking of a new Soul King taking the throne as eventful- was Las Noches's remaining structure completely colapsing so that there is no ceiling nor any real wall of any kind. As has been noted earlier, that was _at least_ two million years ago but was most likely a lot longer than that.**

**Ichigo not aging is based on Barrangan's fight with Hachi. The former King of Hueco Mundo reacts when the Kido Master puts on his mask by applauding him, but asking who he thinks he's "playing Hollow with," and overpowering both mask and technique. That was never really elaborated upon so I am using it as my defence for saying that Hollows don't die of old age. Most are eaten/purified before that would ever become an issue anyway.**

**By the way, according to House, 70% of all toxins that enter your body do so through the skin. Think about that the next time you land in something unsanitary.**


End file.
